fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Steve Choe
|actor = John Cho |image = Steve Choe and Stephanie Vandergosh.jpg |status = Deceased |deathreason = Beaten and suffocated to death |residence = , |profession = High School Senior |gender = Male |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Brown |relatives = Unnamed Mother, Unnamed Father |loves = Stephanie Vandergosh (formerly) |friends = Ben Manibag (formerly) |partners = Han Lue, Daric Loo, Virgil Hu |appearances = Better Luck Tomorrow }} Steve ChoeBetter Luck Tomorrow is a supporting character in Justin Lin's Better Luck Tomorrow. Biography Steve Choe is a bored and rich suburbanite with a girlfriend, Stephanie Vandergosh, he doesn't appear to appreciate when he meets Ben Manibag. When he realizes that Ben has a crush on Stephanie, he suggests that he go out with Stephanie. While Ben objects to the idea, when Stephanie hears about it, she becomes angry at both Steve and Ben for deciding things behind her back. As Ben becomes entrenched the fast life of helping Deric Loo's cheating scam, Steve decides to befriend Ben. Ben sells Steve drugs and the two go to a battle-cage. During a conversation, Steve stated that Ben should realize that he should be happy with has. Steve, on the other hand, feels stifled by the amount of privilege and wealth he has on account of his family. Following Ben's abandonment of his fast life, using drugs and cheating his way to success, Steve offers Ben a deal. He wants to teach his rich parents a lesson by way of giving them a wake up call. He comes up with a plan involving the robbery of their home. Deric Loo, the valedictorian of the school and president of "every club" at the school, agrees to the plan, but with the ulterior motive of teaching Steve a lesson instead. Neither Ben, or his friend Han Lue think the idea is a good one, but oblige Steve's request and begin going over the details of their score. Additionally, they buy a gun for Steve to use as well. Believing nothing is amiss, Steve arrives to one of Ben's friend's house to speak with the others. When he enters the garage of the house, he is locked in and realizes too late that they plan to kill him. When he can't escape, he tries to fight them off. When Ben enters the garage, he proceeds to beat Steve with a bat until Han Lue tells him to stop. When it's apparent that the beating did not kill Steve, Deric and Virgil Hu hold him down long enough for Deric to suffocate Steve with a rage soaked in gasoline. With Steve dead, Han, Ben, Virgil and Deric proceed to clean the blood up from the ground and bury Steve's body in Jesus's backyard. Following the incident Stephanie begins to look for Steve when he doesn't return. While she is not immediately concerned, she tries to contact him by cell phone. Ben and Virgil later discover Steve's cell phone is on when they unearth him from where he was berried. Ben takes possession of Steve's phone and continues to associate with Stephanie, withholding the truth about Steve's fate from her. References Category:Better Luck Tomorrow Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Better Luck Tomorrow Characters